overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Moknach
Moknach (モックナック) is a Mythril class adventurer and the leader of Rainbow in the fortress city of E-Rantel. Appearance In the anime, Moknach appears as a tall, corpulent man with long dark blond hair, narrow eyes, and wide nose. Personality Moknach seems like a humble individual who is also proud of his strength. He greatly admires those stronger than him, like Momon. Background Moknach was born in E-Rantel, he knew many people in the city, and also knew all sorts of magic items flowed through there which had saved his life in the past, so as an adventurer, he would naturally want to base himself in a place with many of them. As time passed, Moknach became a mythril class adventurer. He is also one of the recognized mythril adventurers in E-Rantel and looked up by others with respect and even worship. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc As the leader of Rainbow, Moknach is summoned along with his mythril class adventurers peers from Kralgra, Sky Wolf, and Darkness to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. Momon insists that the Darkness will fight against Honyopenyoko alone, arguing that involving others in the fight will simply increase the number of victims. Moknach and the leader of Sky Wolf accept his suggestion.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After E-Rantel was annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom, many of the adventurers choose to leave the city while a few adventurers, like Moknach and the rest of his team, decided to stay, mostly due to Momon as well as his personal attachments to the place. When Moknach enters the Adventurer's Guild, he saw the Sorcerer King himself. At first, he was wary of the new ruler but after having surprisingly pleasant conservation with him about the ruler's personal view of adventurers and future plans for them, he came to admire the ruler's apparent compliments and charisma and ended the conversation with new respect and admiration for the new ruler.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Abilities and Powers Moknach is a mythril class adventurer and one of the senior adventurers in E-Rantel. Relationships Momon Moknach has known Momon since the early days of the Black Hero on E-Rantel. He admired the Adamantite adventurer for standing up to the Sorcerer King. After seeing him remain in E-Rantel, Moknach chose to do the same. Ainz Ooal Gown Originally, Moknach is wary of the undead and his intentions of what he's planning to do with E-Rantel. But after speaking with the Sorcerer King, Moknach gains a new respect for his new sovereign. Trivia * Moknach didn't make his appearance in the Manga. * He greatly respected Momon, at the point that Ainz considers him a zealous fan. Quotes * (To Ainz About Adventurers): "We are like dust when compared to even one of the undead that Your Majesty commands. With such powerful undead defending the area around this city, there is little point to the existence of adventurers within the Sorcerer Kingdom." * (To Ainz About Momon): "It's because of Momon-dono. Momon-dono stayed in this city to be our shield. That being the case, how could I, a native of this city, do something as disgraceful as running away?" * (To Ainz): "Your Majesty, I am grateful for this meeting with you, and the opportunity to learn of your thoughts. What an awesome man. To think you possessed such incredible charisma, surpassing even your own potent magic." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Moknach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Rainbow Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick